General Samantha Khol
General Samanta Khol 'The Frozen Queen of the North” Age: 421, rejuved to 25 M: 18+19=37 (+87 martial bonus)- General Khol is one of the best tacticians in the Imperial Trust, able to calmly lead forces of any size to victory against all but the worst of odds. I: 13+5=18- While General Khol understands the need for deception in warfare she is at best average at it. A: 15+10=25- General Khol is a highly skilled administrator, able to keep her forces properly organised and supplied even in challenging circumstances. L: 17+11=28- General Khol is an intelligent woman who has received a very good education, particularly on matters related to war. Over the years she has continued to study, becoming a respected expert in several fields. P: 14+17=31- General Khol has a strong will to do what must be done, that has been honed in hardship for her entire life. D: 6+5=11- General Khol is a cold and ruthless women with no patience for social niceties. C: 13+36=49(+440 combat bonus)- Marshal Khol is a highly skilled swordswomon who while not one of the greats of Avernus, is only a step below them. (98/7+2.5=16.5) Artefact: Mulpex (+4C, pen 17, triple damage against deamons)- This smooth blade was wielded by Mulpex against the forces of Chaos, and was bathed in the blood of entire legions of daemons. Artefact: The Sanctity of Order (+400 to resist Warp effects, +3 Armour, effect doubles vs chaos)- T''he Sanctity of Order is a mighty bulwark against the forces of Chaos, wielded by many of the greatest heroes of the Saurus over the years.'' General (+4M, +1A, +2C -1D, -1I)- Samanta Khol has though dint of hard work, tactical skill and survival risen to become one of the most senior military officers of Avernus. Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus General Khol have proven herself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Grandmaster of the Blade(+3M, +1I, +2D, +8C, +80 to melee combat rolls)- In her duel with the Bloodthirster Hellmourn Fate-Stealer, General Khol pushed her skills with the blade to the level of a grandmaster in order to triumph. Pious (+2P) - General Khol has always been devoted to the Emperor and has thrown herself behind the New Imperial Trust since it has been revealed. Gifted Administrator (+4A) - General Khol is a highly skilled Administrator who is able to ensure that her forces are well supplied even when on campaign. Beautiful (+2D, slightly more likely to persuade people of the opposite sex) – Samanta Khol is beautiful in a cold, manner with raven colored hair and snow white skin. Time were tough then … (+3C, -1D, -1I) - General Khol was born shortly after settlement and her early life consisted of a level of hardship and death that has yet to be equaled in Avernite History. This has helped shape her into the cold, deadly woman that she is. Survivo''r (+2C, even less likely to die) - ''General Khol has proven herself able to live when all of those around her fall, a talent common among Avernites of her generation. Those that are still alive anyway. ‘Frozen Queen of the North' (+9M, +5I, +5A, +4L, +6P, +6C, +2 all other stats +20 to morale of military forces under her command, far less likely to suffer from emotion based effects, +10 to forces fighting in icy conditions)- General Khol has commanded the defence of the northernmost cities of Avernus for centuries, time in which she has been on the front lines against some of the most powerful forces seen on Avernus. These feats combined with her ruthless pragmatism, cold demeanour and appearance have given her the title of the ‘Frozen Queen of the North’. Survivor of the Pink Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved herself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion General Khol has had her faith and combat skills tested. Scholar (+1D, +5L)- General Khol has become a respected scholar as a result of spending her free time studying a variety of subjects. Survivor of the Crimson Skies (+1P, +2C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved herself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Second Daemonic Incursion General Khol has had her faith and combat skills tested. Scholar of the Blade (+2L, +1C, +10 to melee rolls)- General Khol has studied records of countless forms of combat in great detail, preparing her for almost any foe. Foe of Chaos (+2P, +10 to all rolls against chaotic foes)- General Khol has fought against the forces of the Great Enemy many times over her career, and has developed a perfectly understandable loathing for them. Expert Strategist (+3M, +15 to rolls by troops under her overall command)- General Khol has become an expert strategist over the course of the centuries. Survivor of the Gilded Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved herself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Third Daemonic Incursion General Khol has had her faith and combat skills tested. Samanta Khol was born, in a tent in the settlement that was eventually named Helm's Deep but was then known as Alpha-Three, a mere thirteen days after Avernus was settled making her one of the first children born on Avernus and quite possibly the oldest still surviving, given how many children died in the first five years. During her early years she saw the deaths of pretty much every other child and saw first hand exactly how hard life was before the cities of Avernus were fully set up. It is in these years that her cold mask was formed as a way to shield her from the death that she was surrounded with. At the age of fifteen Samanta Khol applied for the Avernite Officers Academy and was accepted despite her young age due to her brilliant scholastic records and aceing of the entry tests, both academic and physical. She was the youngest member of the Academy for her entire time there which combined with her stunted social skills and cold mask led to her remaining socially isolated, a common condition for her. A mere nine months after graduating at the age of eighteen Samanta Khol was immediately thrown into the First Battle of Dis where she proved herself by taking command of her company after the captain and senior Lieutenants were killed. She was promoted to Capitan for her actions making her the youngest Captain in Avernite history, having reached that age while still nineteen. She continued to rise though the ranks with remarkable speed despite her totally lack of social skills due to her tactical and administrative skills as well as her personal bravery and master of the sword. At the age of twenty-four she was promoted to colonel after exemplary action fighting the Necrons at Dorthonion. In the following recruitment drive she was promoted to Brigadier and given command of a full brigade at the age of twenty-nine. She continued to rapidly rise though the ranks until reaching the rank of Lieutenant-General at the age of thirty-seven. Since then she has commanded the PDF of Avernus Spine with great skill despite the rumours that have gathered about her and her poor social skills. In person General Samanta Khol is every bit the 'Ice Princess' that rumour paints her as, though you can see a bit of emotion behind her mask. She is incredibly confidant and always fights her battles with a level of tactical acumen that is rarely seen outside of the greatest generals, always taking into account al aspects of the terrain and forces under her command. This is only just enough to counter the fact that she has absolutely no social skills and is one of the least inspiring generals that you have met. You think that if she can develop a few more social skills and become a better leader, rather then commander, she has the potential to become one of the best genrals in the Nine Worlds Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Avernite Characters Category:Departmento Munitorum